


Negotiations

by Loopstagirl



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was forcing Arthur to go, but Merlin could see on his face he didn't want to. So what was going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Written for the Camelot Land prompt `A Matter of Consent`.

Merlin knew he shouldn’t be following his master like this.

But there was something going on with Arthur; something dark if Merlin was reading the signs right. Normally, he would have been grateful for an evening off. But not in this way. Arthur had practically thrown him from his chambers earlier that day, ordering him not to return on pain of death. While Merlin had grown used to the prince’s threats, he knew Arthur wasn’t joking or teasing this time. There was no fondness lining his tone, just a dark edge to his voice that Merlin was not prepared to cross.

But he had only been back at Gaius’ for a little while when he decided he wasn’t going to accept that. Not after everything they had done for each other, _meant_ to each other. He would give Arthur his space, but he wanted to know the truth. Gaius was out on his rounds so there was no one to tell him he was being paranoid as he made his way back to Arthur’s chambers.

For a reason he couldn’t explain, Merlin didn’t knock. Instead, he just stood there, with his heart pounding uncomfortably hard. Why was he feeling like this? He had no reason to be scared of Arthur’s reactions. Not since the truth had come out between them and Arthur knew Merlin could defend himself. Yet this time, the warlock’s palms were sweating and his mouth felt dry.

The handle started to twist from the other side of the door, announcing Arthur was on the move. Merlin didn’t know what he was thinking. Gaius (and Arthur) would probably say that he wasn’t thinking. But instead of confronting the prince, Merlin simply darted to one side and stood there in the shadows, just watching and waiting. If Arthur didn’t look as if he would be long, Merlin would simply wait in the chambers for him to return.

The sight that greeted him, however, sent that plan far away.

He had never seen Arthur dressed like this before.

He was wearing tight trousers, fitted to his form so perfectly Merlin had to wonder how he had got them on himself. He had a loose white shirt on and even in the dim light of the corridor, Merlin could see his skin was gleaming with oils.

He looked ravishing.

Yet he also had what Merlin had termed his “battle-face”. It was the blank expression that overcame Arthur when he was trying to make sure that no one could sense his emotions. It was that look that Merlin swallow. Whatever this was; it wasn’t good.

Silently, he followed Arthur down the corridor. That was just another sign of how wrong things were, for usually the prince would hear him within just a few steps. But Arthur walked slowly, his feet dragging in a way Merlin had never seen before. They took some twisting turns, almost as if Arthur wanted no one to realise where he was going.

But Merlin soon worked it out. They were travelling towards the guest chambers. He didn’t know much of the lord who was staying in the castle, but he knew Uther wanted to sign an important treaty with the man and the noble was resisting. Why would Arthur be going here at this time of night?

The mystery, however, only deepened. A maid was waiting for him, a large bowl of fruit in her hands. She glanced at Arthur, blushed and deeply curtsied, refusing to meet his gaze as she handed him in the bowl. Arthur took it without a word and Merlin could hear her leave; he had been forced to duck back around the corner after Arthur had looked as if he was going to glance behind him.

Merlin heard a knock on the door but by the time he had made it back around the corner, the door was shutting. Arthur was nowhere to be seen, meaning he must have entered. Utterly confused, Merlin glanced around.

It took some searching, but he eventually managed to find a small opening in the wall. It was some sort of air brick, but it was enough for Merlin to be able to awkwardly peer in. He knew that he was abusing Arthur’s privacy doing this. If it had been any other situation, he would have said Arthur was free to do what he wanted despite how hurt Merlin had been at his abrupt dismissal. But that didn’t explain his battle face.

The angle was not the best, yet Merlin found that he was just about to see both Arthur and his guest. Arthur was sitting, his eyes locked on the other man as he bit into a piece of fruit. Merlin couldn’t see clearly, but he could see the way Arthur wiped juice off his chin before very slowly and deliberately sucking it off his finger, not so much as blinking.

“Here,” Arthur almost purred and Merlin almost overbalanced. Arthur was being coy, almost suggestive as he leant forward, touching the half eaten fruit to the man’s lips. As the juice once again made its escape, Arthur leant forward and licked it off. He slipped from his seat onto his knees, coming to a rest in between the man’s now parted thighs, his hands resting on his legs. The fruit was discarded.

“I think I know why you are holding back on the treaty,” Arthur continued in a silky voice, his hands caressing the man’s thighs. “I can give you what you want if you’ll sign.”

“Can you now?” The man almost sounded bored and Merlin was not liking the way he was looking at Arthur. Arthur seemed to drop his gaze if the way his head bent was anything to go by. Merlin missed the movement initially, but there was no denying what was happening a few moments later. The man’s hand curled around the back of Arthur’s head as he pulled him into his groin, thrusting up.

And Arthur let it happen.

The man’s head tilted back in pleasure as Arthur swallowed him down. Merlin felt his stomach rolling, knowing he should move. Arthur wouldn’t want him to watch this. But he was transfixed. The man’s eyes were shut, but he could see Arthur’s face. He looked disgusted and ashamed.

Whatever was going on, Arthur was acting. He didn’t want this. But before Merlin could think of moving (or finding a way to interrupt) the man jerked Arthur off with his hand fisted in his hair.

“I was promised more than that.”

Merlin ducked away from his hole as Arthur stood. The prince momentarily turned towards the grate as he moved and Merlin hated the way he looked as if he was about to cry. But he also knew by the time Arthur faced his visitor again, he would have a mask back in place. Merlin was the only one seeing his true emotions tonight.

He knew what was coming. He couldn’t watch. He could hear the rustle of clothing, the creak of a bed and Arthur gasping. It wasn’t in pleasure though and Merlin shut his eyes as he slid down the wall. Why was the prince doing this if he didn’t want it?

Merlin knew though. Arthur would do anything for Camelot. And if the man was promised, then that meant someone else was involved…

Merlin had a good idea of who but his ideas of revenge on Uther were lost when he heard Arthur crying out in pain.

Unable to stop himself, he straightened up and glanced back in. Arthur was face down on the bed, his trousers peeled to just below his arse. The man’s hand was on the back of his neck, keeping his head buried in the pillows as he set up a steady rhythm, fucking Arthur casually as if he wasn’t raping the Crown Prince of Camelot. Arthur’s hands were fisted in the covers, his knuckles white as he fought to lift his head to at least breathe.

Merlin ran.

He didn’t know what else to do.

If this was being done on the king’s orders, he knew he couldn’t stop it. Arthur had entered the chambers willingly; the guards wouldn’t be able to help. He had meant to get back to Arthur’s chambers and wait for him there, but he couldn’t enter as an unpleasant thought made itself known.

The maid had known. She must have. But that would mean this wasn’t the first time this had happened. Merlin sat down, just out of sight of Arthur’s door as he struggled to stop himself form being sick. He could see Arthur’s room but the prince wouldn’t see him when he returned. Merlin didn’t want him knowing that he knew, not until Arthur was ready to tell him himself.

It felt like the longest wait Merlin had ever experienced, and that included waiting for Arthur to come back from his spontaneous hunting trip after Merlin had admitted to his magic. He felt his eyes close and himself begin to drift off, despite the thoughts tumbling over themselves in his mind. The sound of footsteps jerked him awake again and Merlin glanced up silently to see Arthur approaching.

He was limping badly and Merlin had never seen such an exhausted and betrayed look on the man’s face. Merlin had to force his magic down when he saw the bloodstains spreading through Arthur’s breeches as he turned to enter the room.

Merlin climbed to his feet, approaching the room. The door was still slightly open and he paused as he raised his fist to knock. He could hear Arthur moving about, clearly washing up. Only at the last second did Merlin noticed when the footsteps were again returning to the door. Merlin darted back a few steps. He was still in sight when Arthur appeared, but the prince didn’t notice him.

He had changed; comfortable and lose clothes. His hair was damp and Merlin knew he had washed his face. He appeared to be walking steadily but Merlin knew Arthur well enough to know the limp was still there, he was just trying not to let it show. Curious – and partly horrified – as to where Arthur was going now, Merlin followed.

He didn’t bother to keep his distance as he realised they were heading towards the king’s chambers. He didn’t care if Arthur saw him now. He had sworn his magic was there to protect the prince and right now, Merlin didn’t care if that was from his own father. Arthur walked casually through the guards as if they weren’t there but Merlin froze. He wouldn’t get close.

Cursing, he darted around a corner and ran until a point where he knew he would be able to listen. He couldn’t see into the king’s chambers, but he was close enough to hear the murmur of voices. A spell later and he could hear them as if he was standing in the room.

“It’s done. He’ll sign.” Arthur said quietly, sounding exhausted.

“You did what was required?”

“He’ll sign, Father. I kept my end of the deal. Now you keep yours.”

“Fine, dismissed.”

“Father… Sire, please…” Merlin wanted to be able to just hold Arthur close at hearing the anguish in the man’s voice.

“Very well, Arthur. You have my word no harm will befall the boy. Honestly, allowing your servant to be used against you like this, it’s unbecoming of a prince.”

For a moment, Merlin thought he must have misheard. He almost dropped the spell he was so shocked, but Arthur’s next words still rang clear.

“Next time I won’t be so easily whored out. You won’t threaten to have my servant whipped again.” There was hatred in Arthur’s voice in a way Merlin had never heard before. He heard Uther suck in a sharp breath and knew the man was seconds from calling the guards and having his son removed. But Arthur seemed to be moving on his own accord.

This time, Merlin dropped the spell. He had asked why Arthur had gone. Now he knew. His prince had gone to the man to get the treaty signed, regardless of what it took. If he hadn’t, his father would have had Merlin whipped.

Arthur had gone for him.

Merlin knew that Arthur didn’t want him to know about this. But that didn’t stop him from sprinting back to Arthur’s chambers, making sure the wine had been poured, the fire burning and the bed turned down for when Arthur got back. The prince’s pain slowed him down and Merlin almost went looking for him again just to check that Arthur was alright.

When the prince opened the door, Merlin saw the shock spread across his face.

“ _Mer_ lin, I gave you the night off…”

“Hush,” Merlin whispered, moving closer, slipping his hand into Arthur’s and pulling him towards the bed. “Just let me look after you.”

Gently, he changed Arthur for sleep. He only changed the shirt though, leaving the breeches. He didn’t know if Arthur even realised that he had flinched as Merlin’s hand brushed his waist, but Merlin did. He got Arthur settled and went to offer him the wine. But in the time it took for him to turn around, Arthur had fallen asleep.

Feeling a rush of affection so strong it almost took his breath away, Merlin used his magic to pull the covers up, making sure there was no touch that would awaken the prince again. A spell rolled from his tongue as he ensured that Arthur had a dreamless sleep. He couldn’t tell Arthur he knew, not until Arthur was ready. He didn’t know how he would react to that. Arthur hated to be pitied. Yet it wasn’t pity Merlin felt, but respect.

Arthur had gone there, knowing what would happen to him. Not only to keep Camelot secure through the treaty, but to keep Merlin safe as well.

Merlin might not be able to speak of it, but he could make sure his actions said what his words could not. Anyone wanting to hurt Arthur again, even if it was the king, would have to go through him next time. Merlin would rather be whipped a hundred times than for Arthur to sacrifice so much again.

It was his destiny to protect the man, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This certainly doesn't get any easier for either of our boys from the first chapter. Please take this as a warning, turn back if you don't like this sort of thing.
> 
> Everyone else, I have now extended this to a five chaptered fic and I hope you like it.

Merlin knew when another noble was coming to visit, to make some sort of deal with Uther. He could see it in the set of Arthur’s shoulder and how tense the prince was slowly becoming as each day passed. He didn’t dare say anything for he had only hinted at knowing what had happened previously and Arthur still hadn’t taken it upon himself to tell him. Until Arthur spoke about it, Merlin was staying quiet.

But he was trying to show he understood through small gestures. He massaged the stiffness in Arthur’s shoulders when he bathed him. He sweet-talked Cook into making some of Arthur’s favourites. Small gestures that Arthur would usually overlook. But the prince was so on edge that he didn’t overlook them; he noticed. Merlin was aware that Arthur at least suspected that he knew, it was obvious in the long searching looks he was being given after he had slipped another of Arthur’s favourite dishes in front of him.

Neither man said anything about what was going on and Merlin fully expected that to remain the case until this noble had left again. In a way, he was hoping it would be easier, for it was a lady visiting this time. Surely the rules were different; Uther wouldn’t risk bastards running around, not when it undermined everything he had done to secure a definite heir. Yet something was definitely in the air, for nothing else would explain Arthur’s attitude. He seemed to know he would be expected to do something and Merlin privately agreed when he found out this woman owned several farms over the northern border and had one of the highest turn overs of crops anyone had heard of.

Uther needed to secure her friendship and if that meant whoring out his son, then so be it.

Merlin had left early the day before she was due to arrive. Arthur’s temper was getting the better of him and due to knowing why, Merlin had no intention of accidentally riling the man up any further.  Usually, he would be the first to let Arthur know what he thought of him acting so childish, but this time he kept quiet. He knew why Arthur was doing it – and it was because of that reason he knew the prince would never admit it. Arthur was scared. Scared of what he was going to be made to do this time and unless Merlin was very much mistaken, scared for his servant.

After all, it had been a threat to Merlin that had made Arthur go along with it in the first place.

But when Merlin arrived at the prince’s chambers early the next morning, a full breakfast tray weighing him down, he entered to find the prince was already up and dressed. Merlin looked at him carefully, but Arthur didn’t seem to be nervous or tense. If anything, he looked relaxed.

“Good morning,” Merlin said carefully, sliding the tray onto the table and continuing to watch Arthur. He wasn’t expecting this. Arthur nodded at him and moved across to the table. Merlin leant over to pour him some water as Arthur started eating.

“I told him I wouldn’t do it.” The whisper was so quiet that Merlin almost spilt the water. He stilled, waiting. This was the closest either of them had ever got to acknowledging what had happened.  It was also the closest they had come to admitting Merlin knew – something he hadn’t been entirely sure Arthur was aware of. “So I need you to lay low today.”

“Yes, Sire,” Merlin murmured back, his own voice just as soft. Who knew what Uther would have threatened this time if his son had announced he flat out refused to do what his king wanted of him. Considering it had been threatening Merlin with a whipping last time – not the mention the fact that it had worked – Merlin knew it would no doubt be something against him again. Not that he cared; he would take a thousand lashes if it meant Arthur didn’t have to degrade himself in such a manner again.

“I think Gaius might need some herbs picking and I could help him today, if you don’t need me for anything.”

“Sounds perfect. Accompany me to the armoury and then to the training grounds first, and then be on your way.” Arthur carried on eating and Merlin found himself tidying the room. He couldn’t just stand there, not when his heart was beating hard. More than anything, however, he found that he was proud of Arthur. He knew how desperate the prince was to please his father and it had always worried the warlock just how far he would go in order to do so. But the fact that Arthur had said no meant Merlin knew he was at least putting his own health and safety before his desire to be a good son.

The pair stayed silent, even when Merlin dressed him. Arthur was preparing for a training session and Merlin knew that would do him good. A chance to let out some of the tension that had been resting heavily on his shoulders. The silence remained even when they travelled down to the armoury and Merlin found himself laden with all the weapons that Arthur intended to practice with that day. Considering he was staggering under the amount, he had a feeling the prince fully intended to stay out all day so he didn’t even have to face their guest and then he would have the excuse of retiring early because he was tired. Merlin made a mental note to make sure he was back in Arthur’s chambers by dinner in case the man needed anything.

Trying not to trip over his own feet, Merlin staggered along after Arthur as they started to head towards the training grounds.

They never made it out of the castle.

Merlin didn’t see the guards coming, he couldn’t see past the pile of weapons in his arms. But he heard Arthur suck in a sharp breath and curse just before hands seized hold of Merlin’s arms. He let out a yell, but it was mainly one of surprise as all the weapons clattered to the floor and Merlin had to jump back a little in order to avoid having his foot cut off. Although the guards allowed him that movement, they then instantly tightened their grip. Merlin got one glance at Arthur’s horrified face before a third guard stepped in front of him.

First one wrist was grabbed, then another. But before Merlin could truly comprehend what was happening, his hands had been shackled in front of him.

“Release him,” Arthur ordered, sounding every inch the prince. The guard stepped to one side, looking apologetic.

“I can’t, Sire, my orders come from the king. The boy is under arrest.”

“Under what charge?” Any pride Merlin might have felt at how powerful Arthur could sound was lost when two sets of footsteps were heard coming towards them. One was the heavy tread of a well-built man, the other the light clip of heels. A man and a woman.

The king and his guest.

Merlin ignored the king for a moment, staring instead at his companion. She was middle-aged and could pass for pretty if it wasn’t the condescending sneer on her face or the glint in her eye as she looked at Arthur.

“You were right; pretty as his mother.”

“Sire, there has been a mistake, my servant has done nothing wrong and if there is anything about his conduct that displeases you, I will see to his punishment personally. Order his release.”

“I don’t think so, Arthur. A servant carrying this many weapons? I would say that warrants an execution at the very least, don’t you?”

“Father…” Anything Arthur might have said was lost as the king leant forward, seizing his son’s arm in a biting grip and dragging him forward. The guards all pretended to see nothing yet were forced to hold onto Merlin tighter as he began fighting against them at Arthur’s treatment.

“Disobey a direct under from me again and I’ll have him flogged and you disinherited, do you understand?”

“You can’t make me do this,” Arthur pleaded. Despite their voices being nothing more than a whisper, Merlin heard every word. He knew the noblewoman did as well, for her smirk only widened even while she purposefully looked the other way.

“A prince must do his duty to the kingdom. This is your duty.” Uther shoved Arthur away from him, straightening up again. “Arthur, why don’t you escort Lady Rowena to her chambers?”

Arthur glanced helplessly at Merlin, the guards holding him then back to his father. Merlin saw the exact second he made the decision to go through with it.

“Arthur, no!” He yelled, not caring about the consequences any more. The guards reacted, but it was the king that got there first, clamping a gloved hand so securely over Merlin’s mouth and catching the bottom of his nose that Merlin forgot about protesting in order to just breathe.

“On your way, Arthur. You can join us for lunch.” Struggling against Uther’s hold, there was nothing Merlin could do as Arthur offered his arm to Rowena. She took it and Merlin knew it was no accident how her nails dug in. She had Arthur now; she wasn’t letting him go. Merlin tried struggling, but could only watch helplessly as Arthur walked away, not looking back. Uther removed his hand.

“He is your son,” Merlin spat, not caring any more. “You don’t do this to-,”

He was cut off by a fierce slap that sent him falling back into the guards. Their grip kept him upright.

“Speak to me like that again and I’ll have your tongue. The only reason why you haven’t been banished or executed already for insolence is Arthur foolishly cares about you. While you remain in Camelot, I have my son’s obedience.”

“And what if I leave?” If it meant keeping Arthur safe, then Merlin would do it.

“Then I’m sure the prince will throw a few tantrums that would mean I would have to punish him severely. Even fostering him to another household for a while until he calms.”

Merlin knew how to read between the lines. If he left, Uther was going to send his son away to one of the nobles who would no doubt rape Arthur into submission. His gaze dropped but when he glanced up, there was a satisfied smirk on Uther’s face. He knew he had won.

“Take him to the dungeons for a few hours,” he ordered the guards, striding off with the air of a man who had everything he wanted. Merlin felt numb as he was pulled away. It didn’t matter if Uther ever planned to carry out that threat. Just as it didn’t matter what he had said about having Merlin executed for the weapons. The threats were enough and Merlin felt angry tears prick at the corners of his eyes as the shackles were unlocked and he was pushed into a cell.

As the door locked behind him, Merlin let out a yell. It was his destiny to protect Arthur, not to be used against him in such a manner. But locked in a cell, there was nothing he could do. He knew he couldn’t use magic to escape for that would just make Uther even more suspicious and there was no way Merlin could risk anything else being used against Arthur.

He forced himself to calm down and think. Sitting down, he buried his head in his hands and desperately tried not to think about what could be happening to Arthur right now. The look in Rowena’s eyes had indicated she had plans for her time with the prince.

It was certainly not a few hours when footsteps approached. Merlin glanced up, knowing he had been locked up for about half an hour now. Seeing Leon appear made him want to cry in relief as the knight silently unlocked the door, grabbed Merlin’s arm and marched him out. His face was grave and Merlin knew someone had reported to him what was going on.

“Where is he?” Merlin whispered as soon as they were clear of the dungeons. Leon let go of his arm and looked at him gravely.

“Please. He needs me,” Merlin pleaded, knowing he had won when Leon seemed to deflate.

“Guest rooms in the west wing, I know nothing more than that.”

Merlin made to move off when Leon called him back. “Arthur gave me an order last night. To keep you safe, no matter what. I can’t let you go up there.”

“You can if you don’t know I’m going there,” Merlin said, forcing himself to grin. “I’m going to the kitchens.”

The lie was so obvious that Leon chuckled before he could stop himself. “Off you go then.”

Thanking the knight – for both playing along and giving him a chance – Merlin sped down the corridors and darted through the castle as fast as he could. He didn’t need to ask what room Rowena was in; he could hear the high pitched moans from halfway down the corridor. Feeling sick, he slipped closer and found a vent in the wall. Awkwardly standing on tiptoes and getting a sense of de-ja-vu, Merlin peered in.

Rowena was sitting on the edge of her bed, her skirts hitched up and her legs spread wantonly. Her head was tilted back and her mouth opened in pleasure as she kept her fingers firmly fisted in Arthur’s hair, forcing his face into her crotch. Arthur’s back and thighs were splattered with red – and it looked like handprints. It looked as if Rowena had spanked him. Or had someone else do it- for she seemed to like getting others involved to add to Arthur’s humiliation. One of her servants had his breeches down and was stroking himself to hardness.

“Now,” the woman ordered, opening her eyes and yanking Arthur’s head back. She looked into his eyes and smirked before forcing him back to using his tongue. Merlin stuffed his fist into his mouth as the servant thrust in hard, rocking Arthur and forcing him closer to Rowena. She laughed, high pitched and delighted as she commanded her servant to go hard and fast.

Merlin backed off, sliding down the wall and sinking to the floor, not being sure if he was imaging the faint cries coming from Arthur or not.

This couldn’t be allowed to happen again.

Arthur’s torment lasted until almost lunchtime before the door suddenly opened and two servants practically threw him out, despite the fact their mistress was technically Arthur’s guest. Luckily he had been allowed to dress first.

Merlin scrambled upright, instantly reaching down to help Arthur to his feet.

“I have a bath ready,” he murmured, glad he had managed to catch one of the servants – one of his friends nonetheless – as they scurried past and asked them to sort out Arthur’s chambers. Uther’s request about lunch hadn’t been a suggestion; he expected Arthur there.

Arthur glanced up and for a moment, Merlin felt his breath catch. Arthur looked awful, but there was sheer fury burning deep in his eyes. He grabbed Merlin’s shoulder to stay upright as his legs buckled underneath him but his other hand tentatively brushed across the red mark already developing into a bruise on Merlin’s cheek from where Uther had slapped him.

“Never again,” he snarled, and Merlin believed him.

Uther wasn’t going to get away with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur seemed to be staying true to his vow that he wouldn’t let his father use him in such a way again. Merlin knew it was no coincidence that he was sent on errands for Gaius the day Arthur went to confront his father. From what other servants were saying, the yelling could be heard across the entire castle. What Arthur had actually said, Merlin knew he would never find out. But it was as if a weight had been lifted from the prince and when two state visits occurred with no mishap, Merlin let himself relax. It was over.

Now he wasn’t fearing for Arthur so much, Merlin was alarmed to realise just how much his feelings for the prince were changing. He had always been fond of him, but knowing what Arthur had done in order to keep him safe meant that fondness was beginning to merge into something else. Unless he was very much mistaken, he had a feeling the same was happening with Arthur as well. The prince’s fingers would linger when Merlin passed him something and there was a look in his eye the warlock couldn’t quite put his finger on when he caught Arthur watching him. He had a feeling he was being more obvious though; those lingering touches made Merlin’s heart thud so heart he was surprised Arthur couldn’t hear it and it always left his cheeks tinged pink.

He wasn’t sure if either of them were going to do anything about it, however. They were comfortable how they were and Merlin certainly wouldn’t risk their friendship in case he was misreading the signs. But he knew he couldn’t deny it; it was Arthur’s face swimming before his eyes each night when he took himself in hand, Arthur’s body teasing him in his dreams. After all, there was a reason why the nobles could be placated with the prince; he was gorgeous. If he was honest, Merlin wasn’t sure how long he could stay quiet for, not with being in such close contact with Arthur on a daily basis.

Right now, however, Merlin was content to daydream about his prince as he mucked out the stables. It was a warm day and it was nice to get outside, even if the air wasn’t exactly the freshest down here. But as he shifted another forkful of dung, Merlin heard the sound of a commotion in the courtyard and quickly stuck his head out to have a look. He wasn’t the only one.

A large party were riding in, the horses alone signalling the sort of wealth whoever this was had. Merlin could almost guess the chaos already erupting in the castle as servants ran to tell the correct people in order to inform the king of their guest. Merlin knew nothing was planned; Arthur wouldn’t have sent him to muck out the stables if he thought there was a visitor due; he would have sent him out of Camelot just to be on the safe side.

But the entourage finally sidestepped out of the way and a magnificent black stallion trotted proudly into the centre of the courtyard. Merlin felt his jaw drop. This was no ordinary visit; King Cendred had just arrived in Camelot. Merlin had no idea if kings could do that – just turn up without invitation or warning – but he knew no one was exactly going to point that out. Leaning on his fork, Merlin kept to the shadows as he heard the doors opening and a fanfare announcing Uther’s arrival. He certainly wasn’t about to be outdone by an unexpected guest as he swept into the courtyard.

Merlin listened to the exchange, more curious than anything else. Still, he had to roll his eyes at just how formal the two men were being. He was sure they were walking a thin line between compliments and insults; it almost seemed a game of how close they could get to openly insulting one another without technically saying anything offensive. Despite his hatred for Uther, Merlin had to admit the man was good at it and he wanted Camelot’s monarch to win. Cendred had left his village starving in the midst of winter after being raided all autumn; Merlin had no love for the man.

But just as things were drawing to a close and Uther finally welcomed Cendred to Camelot, something caught Merlin’s ear. He had just been turning to go when he heard the final words Uther muttered before they disappeared inside. He was apologising for Arthur not being there, claiming that the prince was sick and was under orders to rest from their physician. Merlin blinked, startled. There had certainly been nothing sickly about Arthur when he had left him just a few hours ago, not considering the jibes they had been throwing at each other and the smile Arthur had been fighting so hard to keep off his face.

Putting the fork somewhere safe, Merlin practically sprinted back into the castle. Surely nothing could have happened in those few hours? Wouldn’t someone have come and got him? Bursting through Arthur’s doors, Merlin skidded to a panting stop when he saw the prince was just working on some reports, exactly as he said he was going to do when he had told Merlin to leave him in peace so he could get some work done. He looked up, faint irritation crossing his face.

“I told you to muck out the stables.”

“They… Your father… Cendred’s here; your father said you were sick.” Merlin panted, staring wide-eyed at Arthur. Instantly, the irritation disappeared and Arthur stood up, pouring Merlin a goblet of water and pressing it into his hand. To his discomfort, Merlin instantly blushed at the contact.

“Cendred has been known to request things in the past. It was a deal I made with my father; if someone arrived who wouldn’t take no for an answer, the story was to be that I was sick with something contagious. A messenger told me of his arrival just before you arrived, I didn’t have time to explain. I… didn’t think we would ever need to do this.”

Merlin took a sip of the water as a way of getting out of saying anything. Arthur cleared his throat. The prince had never been comfortable with talking about what had happened to him and Merlin would never push it. Arthur knew that he knew and would be there for him should it happen again. And that he would fight tooth and nail to make sure it didn’t. Nothing more needed to be said than that.

“Why, Merlin, were you worried about me?” Arthur teased as he clearly tried to get back onto more familiar territory. Merlin, however, felt a rush of confidence shoot through him.

“Yes,” he said bluntly, seeing the surprise spread across Arthur’s face. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Really?” Although – as far as Arthur was aware – there was nothing Merlin could do to actually help, there was warmth and affection in his voice and he stepped forward again. Hands plucked the goblet from Merlin’s hands without him truly paying attention; he was more thinking about how Arthur was now close enough he could count his eyelashes.

“Well,” Arthur continued, his voice even softer, “I guess I should make it up to you for making you worry.”

Before Merlin could comprehend what was happening, Arthur had closed the gap between them and kissed him. It was soft and gentle, almost as if he didn’t know how Merlin was going to react. Merlin, however, was more than ready for him as he fisted his hand into Arthur’s tunic and yanked him closer. Arthur gave a startled gasp but obliged, deepening the kiss as his fingers entangled in Merlin’s hair. After a moment, they drew apart, foreheads resting together as they panted each other’s air softly.

“I knew it wasn’t just me,” Arthur murmured and Merlin felt so giddy that he laughed out loud, a beaming smile on his face. Arthur stepped back, but he couldn’t hide his own smile; it was reflected in his eyes as well as his face. He took one look at Merlin and rolled his eyes.

“Now will you please go and take a bath?”

Merlin almost retorted something about dragging Arthur in with him, but he knew it was too soon. He grinned. “Yes, Sire.”

Leaving the prince’s chambers, he was hard pushed not to run and skip down the corridors. He felt lighter and happier than he thought was possible and all he had to do was think back to what had just happened and a beaming smile spread over his face that he didn’t even attempt to hide. But in his happiness, however, Merlin didn’t see a sneering guard dressed in Cendred’s livery step away from Arthur’s door and follow him.

Merlin was halfway back when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his magic began to tingle. Merlin stopped, and a fraction of a second later heard another set of boots stop. He made to turn when he realised footsteps were approaching from the opposite direction as well now, their pace fast. Not knowing who to confront, Merlin made to break into a run, determined to get somewhere more secluded where he had a chance of defending himself. But he was too slow.

As soon as he made to take a step, a hand snagged the back of his jacket and yanked him firmly into the waiting arms of a guard. His grip was strong and Merlin made to cry out, only to find a rag pressed firmly over his mouth and nose. He tried holding his breath, but it wasn’t enough and he felt the sedative hit the back of his throat the second before his head started reeling. He was still conscious, but had no way of controlling himself – not even his magic – as he began to be dragged back the way he came. Merlin tried struggling, but he was weaker than a kitten as the drug pounded through his nerves and rendered him helpless.

When he saw Arthur’s door, he tried struggling harder but a cold voice laughing in the shadows made him freeze. Cendred was standing there, a leer on his face as he ordered his men to hold Merlin upright. He stepped forward, a bottle in one hand and his free one coming out to grip around Merlin’s throat. He tilted his head back, forcing the contents in before closing a gloved hand over Merlin’s mouth, forcing him to swallow.

Instantly, Merlin felt his body react and his cock twitch. It had to be some sort of aphrodisiac, he could already feel his temperature rising as a sheen of sweat covered his forehead. The guard moved him and Merlin moaned as it made his cock brush against the fabric of his trousers.

“Perfect,” Cendred murmured before barging into Arthur’s chambers. Merlin’s head was reeling too much to pay any attention to what was happening within, but Arthur’s yell of pain helped snap him out of his daze a little. Three guards had Arthur down on his knees, arms twisted cruelly behind his back.

“I must say, you don’t look very sick, Sire,” Cendred mocked even as a fourth guard moved in and gagged Arthur, stopping him from calling for help. It was only then that Merlin realised what was happening to him. His hands had been lashed to one of the candle-fittings, making his feet barely scrape the floor. His trousers were down by his knees, his manhood treacherously rock hard as the drug coursed through him.

“I’m sure you are asking what we have done to him. Nothing; the little slut came straight to us the second he stopped kissing you. Insatiable and feisty that one, isn’t he?”

Merlin made to deny it, but one of the guards began stroking him. The second he opened his mouth, Merlin was ashamed of the whimper that escaped him and the way he tried to press into the guard’s hand. The man dragged it out though, never quite giving him enough. But the drug was strong and Merlin couldn’t stop his body’s reaction.

Within ten minutes, three guards stroked him to completion and Merlin could only hang limply in his restraints, already feeling himself stirring with interest again. Tears fell unchecked down his cheeks; he knew he had just asked for more and for it to be harder as he tried to stop the burning lust coursing through him. But the intensity had faded now and the guards backed away.

“Only,” Cendred was in the process of saying, his hand fisted in Arthur’s hair from where he had forced the prince to watch. “He’s got me all hot and bothered now. I think I’m going to have to fuck him properly now.”

Arthur let out a yell of protest muffled behind the gag, shaking his head and Merlin felt his chin hit his chest as he realised this was what Cendred had been aiming for the whole time. The king let go, nodding to his guards before crossing the room to Merlin. His gloved hand over Merlin’s sensitive cock made him whimper. There was a satisfied look on his face, knowing he had Arthur exactly where he wanted him.

“I should thank you, boy. Not often I get what I want and my men get what they want.” Cendred stepped back. “Cut him down. Use his mouth if you wish.”

Merlin tried kicking out but then found himself distracted by Arthur. The men had wrestled him onto the bed, his hands already tied to two posts by thick leather straps. Merlin didn’t notice the men approaching him, he was too busy trying to get the ones tearing at Arthur’s clothes to leave the prince alone. But they stripped him efficiently and although three men had to be replaced from where Arthur was fighting back, they soon had his legs similarly bound. Cendred wasted no time, he unlaced his breeches, climbed onto the bed and shoved in.

Arthur howled behind the gag as the foreign king set up a steady rhythm as he fucked him. The guards were all too distracted by the sight, they forgot about Merlin. Merlin twisted and fought in his bonds, tears running down his face. It was bad enough watching through air bricks, but being in the room, hearing every slap of skin against skin, watching Arthur’s desperate attempts to get away… All the while knowing he should have been able to do something to stop this other than letting his mind be clouded with lust.

Cendred made it last and Arthur had gone limp under him by the time the king spilled with a roar. He gestured to his guards and one handed him a goblet of water. Cendred drank a sip and upended the rest over Arthur’s head, jolting him back to alertness.

“Come to my chambers tonight, Prince Arthur, or I’m going to drug your servant again and have him begging for more from my entire army.”

The king dressed and stalked out of the room. One of the guards cut Merlin down, just letting him drop to the floor as they followed their master out of the room. Merlin shakily dressed, ignoring the way his cock was throbbing again and quickly crossed over to Arthur.

The prince’s eyes were shut, his face pale and his wrists bloody where they had been twisting in the restraints. Something had been different this time; Arthur hadn’t been ordered here by his father. It was rape through and through, and this time Merlin knew Arthur thought of it like that as well rather than just doing his duty. Merlin gently untied him, not being sure if Arthur was conscious or not as he teased away the gag and drew blankets over him.

It wouldn’t be Arthur going to Cendred’s chambers that evening.

And Merlin was going to make sure the king knew he had crossed the wrong warlock.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin stayed with Arthur for the rest of the afternoon. He only tried to leave once; upon realising Arthur’s thighs were streaked with blood he was convinced he needed Gaius’ help and that he couldn’t do this alone. But Arthur had gripped his wrist so hard that Merlin thought the bone would actually snap if he tried to get free. The prince continued to stare blankly at the wall opposite, but Merlin knew Arthur was acutely aware of everything that was going on in his room. He wasn’t reacting because he didn’t want to rather than not being capable of it.

Throughout all their time together, Merlin had always thought he had been able to read Arthur, to know what the prince was thinking. But as he sat on the edge of his bed for the entire afternoon, feeling helpless to soothe Arthur’s pain as the prince wouldn’t let him out of reach, he didn’t have the faintest idea what was going through the man’s head. Every time Arthur’s eyes closed – sometimes to just hide away for a moment, sometimes drifting into a restless sleep – Merlin allowed himself to use a small amount of magic to ease Arthur’s discomfort. It was never a lot; he knew now was not the time for awkward questions to be asked, he needed Arthur clear headed first. But it helped relieve a little tension from Arthur’s face and that was good enough for Merlin.

As he passed the time – Arthur having no intention of talking but refusing to let Merlin go either – he began to try and think of ways he could deal with Cendred. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t just kill the man. It would cause more problems and if his involvement was discovered, he would be forced to flee just to avoid execution. He couldn’t protect Arthur if he wasn’t around. But he knew he had to make the man fear him. It was the only thing that would guarantee Cendred’s silence and to ensure he didn’t try and touch Arthur again. But Merlin also wanted the king to spread the message; the prince of Camelot was off limits. If he could force Cendred to make people aware that touching Arthur was a bad idea, it would make life easier for him.

By the time the sun began to set, Merlin thought he had some form of a plan beginning to take shape. He wasn’t sure; he didn’t know Cendred well enough to know how the man would react. His last resort was simply to make him forget everything that had just happened; Merlin’s threats, raping and threatening Arthur… it wasn’t ideal, but it would keep them safe for a little longer.

Merlin was just thinking of a way to slip from Arthur’s grip when the prince suddenly moved. He pushed the covers back and swung his legs out of bed. Merlin moved just in time to catch him as Arthur’s legs buckled and a grunt of pain escaped him before Arthur could stop it. Merlin held him easily, gently pushing him back onto the bed.

“Just rest, Sire.”

“I have to go to him,” Arthur whispered. His voice was so vulnerable that Merlin felt his heart break. He knelt by the side of the bed, gently stroking back Arthur’s hair from his forehead. Arthur looked exhausted; pain and resignation filling his eyes in a way Merlin never wanted to see again.

“No, you don’t. It’s alright, Arthur. You just get some rest, I’ll handle it.”

“He’ll hurt you.”

“He already has the second he forced himself on you,” Merlin murmured. Arthur looked utterly helpless, as if knowing he didn’t have the strength right now to make it to Cendred’s chambers even if he wanted to. “Let me send for Gaius, Arthur. He’ll be able to help ease your pain. I’ll deal with Cendred.”

“Don’t leave me.”

Merlin sighed, leaning over and kissing Arthur gently on the forehead. Arthur’s eyes closed at the contact and there was a soft smile on his face as Merlin pulled back.

“I have to go, Arthur. Don’t worry; I won’t be hurt and I won’t let anyone hurt you again. I promise.”

“Merlin…” It didn’t matter what Arthur was trying to say, Merlin drew his hand slowly out of Arthur’s grip. He didn’t want to leave him, not when Arthur was this vulnerable. But he had no choice; if he wanted to stop this and make sure his prince was safe, he had to go.

“You’re going to be fine, Arthur. Trust me.”

Arthur bit his lip and Merlin smiled. He could suddenly read the man again. Arthur was trying to think of a way to make Merlin stay; no doubt by insulting him or something along those lines. Seeing Arthur looking a little more like himself meant Merlin knew he was doing the right thing by going.

“I’ll be back before you know it. Get some sleep.” He kissed Arthur again, sliding free and quickly backing out of Arthur’s reach before the man had the chance to lunge for him again. He moved swiftly to the door, glancing back to see Arthur watching him longingly, clearly wanting Merlin back in reach.

“Sleep well,” Merlin ducked out of the door before he changed his mind. If Arthur continued to give him that look, then he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to leave. But as soon as he was out in the corridor, he drew the attention of the first maid he saw and begged her to fetch Gaius to Arthur’s chambers instantly. She nodded and hurried off; no one would risk delaying if they thought the prince’s health might be at stake.

Then Merlin began to move slowly down the corridor. His heart was pounding hard and he found himself reciting all the spells he could recall as a way of keeping himself calm. He had to be thinking straight when he got there, for he knew Cendred was not going to take it well that a servant had arrived instead of a prince.

Merlin allowed himself to smirk at that. He was far from a servant and the king was about to find out he had messed with entirely the wrong warlock.

When Cendred’s door came into view, however, Merlin was far from feeling calm. If he was confident that this was going to work, he would have been fine. But magic wasn’t outlawed in Cendred’s lands and he had no idea how much the man knew about it. If he couldn’t successfully threaten him, he was going to have to wipe his memory just to stop Cendred reporting to Uther. Shaky hands rose as he knocked on the door and he swallowed bile as a silky voice bid him to enter.

No doubt Cendred thought he was getting everything he wanted right now.

He stepped in slowly, immediately trying to take in everything about the room in case it came to a struggle. He had been in Arthur’s service for too long not to remain on his guard in a hostile situation. Then his eyes fell on Cendred and he allowed the anger to fill him up. This man had hurt his prince, and had every intention of doing so again. Cendred was just wearing a long night shirt, pushed up to his hips as he sprawled in a chair, his hand methodically stroking himself. His hand stilled and his eyes narrowed.

“Where’s your master?”

“Resting,” Merlin snarled, his hand beginning to lift. But Cendred was faster than him – again. His hand closed into a fist and he was out of his chair before Merlin had even thought of what spell he was going to use. The fist collided with his cheek and Merlin fell back, subsequently hitting his head on the wall as well. Trying to regain his footing and senses, Merlin cried out when Cendred’s hand fisted in his hair and the king smashed his head into the bedpost. The world tilted alarmingly and Merlin groaned as his stomach rolled. He couldn’t work out if he was going to black out or be sick, and thoughts of magic had fled his mind.

He was barely aware that he had been moved before he felt the harsh burn of a rope tie his wrists tightly behind his back. Merlin tried struggling, but Cendred didn’t even notice as he threw him onto the bed. Merlin landed awkwardly on his bound hands, but instantly tried to move away. He could feel his forehead was bleeding, but had no idea how bad the blow had been. Cendred smirked as he looked down on him and Merlin was somewhat alarmed to realise the man seemed to be splitting in two before weaving back into one. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, and Cendred stepped closer.

“You shouldn’t have come here, boy. Now I have to teach the prince a little lesson in manners.” His voice was cocky and Merlin squirmed as Cendred undid his laces with deliberate slowness. He tried to force himself to think, to remember why he had come here and the magic he needed to work. But his skull felt like it was splitting down the middle and his anger had given way to fear as Cendred forced his breeches down his legs.

Merlin cried out again, struggling and kicking as the man stepped back, removing his shirt with one fluid movement. His legs were trapped by the fabric and he could do nothing more than flail as he watched Cendred take a step closer.

“Now I’m going to fuck you just like I did you precious master. I wonder if you are as tight as him or whether I was right thinking you were nothing more than whore.” Cendred grabbed his ankles, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed and not feeling Merlin’s struggles.

But then Merlin went deadly still.

Cendred’s mockery had re-awoken his anger and his magic roared to life, clearing his mind and snapping the ropes around his wrists. He kicked out and Cendred staggered back, giving Merlin room to leap up. He thought he would have fallen, but his magic was determined to protect Arthur and wouldn’t let physical injuries stop him. His hand shot out, throwing Cendred back into his chair and pinning him there. His eyes were burning and Cendred stared at him in a mixture of horror and wonder.

“You’re a sorcerer!” The man gasped. Merlin flicked his hand slightly and his trousers rose, concealing him again. He stood tall, gold flooding his irises and magic consuming every fibre of his body.

“I am Emrys,” he snarled, increasing the pressure holding Cendred still. “And you will not harm my destiny.”

“Arthur? The prince is your destiny? A pathetic whelp like that? Come, Emrys. Magic is outlawed here. But it is clear you are powerful. Come with me and I can give you the world.”

Merlin stared at him coolly. This man had been about to brutally rape him just because he thought he could get away with it. Now he knew Merlin had power, he was being as smooth as they came. His eyes pulsed and Merlin smirked in cold satisfaction as Cendred gasped at the pressure increasing.

“You will not speak,” Merlin said. He held out his hand towards the fire and a piece of burning wood flew into his palm. He couldn’t feel the heat, but as he approached Cendred, the man recoiled. Merlin let it brush briefly against his shoulder and a hiss of pain escaped the king. Merlin might not have felt the heat, but Cendred did. Letting the magic float the wood, Merlin hovered it over Cendred’s manhood.

The man yelled and tried to shrink back, but the magic held him firm. Merlin let it touch for just the smallest of seconds.

“You have been marked now. Wherever you are, whatever you are doing, that burn is linked to you. If you ever so much as think about forcing yourself on another person again, it will come to life and consume you. If you persist long enough, well… don’t expect to father any heirs.”

“You cowardly sorcerer,” Cendred spat, his face pale and a sheen of sweat lining his brow. Merlin smiled, mocking and cold compared to his gentle one.

“No. You are the coward. You have no consideration for others. You hurt innocents just because you can.”

“There is nothing innocent about your whore of a prince. He begs for it.” Merlin’s hand jerked and the wood flew to hover over Cendred’s forehead, right between his eyes.

“If you ever speak ill of Arthur again, this wood will find you. It will bury itself in you and burn its way through your body. You are to spread the word that Arthur is protected and anyone thinking of using him will have me to reckon with. Do you understand?”

Cendred nodded and Merlin released the pressure, satisfied. He turned his back, realising too late a king wouldn’t give in that easily. Before he had taken a step, he was thrown into the wall, Cendred’s body holding him there.

“You’re all words, aren’t you, boy?” Merlin didn’t struggle this time, not even when he felt his trousers rip. He was satisfied that his magic would work. He felt Cendred pressing in, lining himself up before the man suddenly howled. The pressure was gone and Merlin glanced around – again redressing himself – and glanced at Cendred. The man was on the floor, hands cupped around himself and fear in his eyes as he glared at Merlin.

“I did warn you. Never underestimate the power of my magic, for I am the most powerful warlock to walk to the Earth. Protect Arthur and I might remove the curse in the future.”

Allowing his magic to fix his clothing and hide his injuries, Merlin strode from the room. The door shut behind him and only a few seconds later he heard Cendred locking it. As if that would stop him if he wanted to regain entrance, but it was enough to convince him his threat had worked. Cendred wouldn’t tell Uther - he was at risk of having his cock burned off if he forced himself upon another - his pride was too strong. Cendred would cling to the hope that Merlin would remove the spell in the future so he could get back to what he loved to do. Merlin sniggered; he would never remove the spell.

Merlin just had to hope it was enough for him to spread the word that no one touched Arthur, however.

More than anything, Merlin wanted to get back to Arthur’s side. But he ran to Gaius’ first, convinced the physician would still be with Arthur. The chambers were empty and Merlin quickly cleaned up, washing away the blood. Straightening himself up, he looked at his reflection, trying to see if he had changed or not.

There was nothing physically different. After all, protecting Arthur was something he had done since he had arrived here, he had just been made to do it in a different way this time. Satisfied Arthur would suspect nothing, Merlin set off to return to his side.

He just had to hope that now, finally, the prince would be safe.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Arthur, where are we going?” Merlin grinned when all he received in response was a laugh. He loved seeing Arthur like this, especially as he didn’t think he ever would again. They were out in the forest, just the two of them with the sun dappling the path and reflecting off the golden leaves. Summer had almost passed now, but they had been blessed with an unusually warm day and Arthur had declared they were going hunting almost before Merlin had woken him.

Merlin knew they weren’t truly out here to catch anything though. That was just the excuse the prince gave to his father and the knights in order to be released from his duties for the day. Shaking his head fondly, Merlin touched his heels to his mount in order to keep up with Arthur’s sudden burst of speed.

It had been months since the prince had seemed this carefree. The winter had been a long and hard one, and Merlin had begun to think he had failed his destiny. Arthur never quite seemed to recover from Cendred’s attack, despite the man departing the very next day. The prince would spend long days in bed, refusing to move or eat. He even refused to go to training. Uther tried to get involved, but when he realised the cause of the problem, he realised there was nothing he could do and backed away.

Merlin was glad. He was never going to forgive the king for what he had done to his son. He might not have given Cendred permission, but it was clear Cendred knew Arthur was on offer to anyone passing through Camelot. Uther hadn’t protected his heir, and that was something Merlin knew Arthur would never get over. Not only because the man was his king, but because he was his father. Arthur had learnt the hard way Camelot truly did come first for Uther.

Days and days Merlin spent by Arthur’s side. Originally, it was just in silence. But as Arthur started to come out of his shell just a little, they grew to know more about each other than Merlin would ever think was possible as they talked the days away. Even now, months later, Merlin still couldn’t believe how easily Arthur had accepted his magic. But he was glad he told him, for it stripped away any remaining boundaries between them. Before winter had reached its peak, Merlin knew they had fallen for each other. Whatever had started the day of Cendred’s arrival had been buried under so much negative emotion, Merlin wasn’t sure whether it had snuffed it out again. But as they drew closer, it was like the light had found strength to carry on burning again.

It still wasn’t enough to draw Arthur out of himself entirely though.

“We’re here.”

Merlin blinked, quickly pulling his horse to a stop before he shot straight past Arthur. The prince had turned off the main path and entered a small clearing. Merlin gaped in wonder; the dancing sunlight made the whole place awash with light. It was beautiful. Reigning in, Merlin made to dismount, only to find Arthur had reached him first. Strong hands rested on his hips as Merlin jumped down, and he instantly folded himself into the warmth of Arthur’s embrace.

“You know I can manage,” he pretended to grumble, but didn’t move from his comfortable position.

“I know,” Arthur murmured, seconds before Merlin felt lips trailing down his cheek as Arthur sought him out. Unable to stop himself, Merlin found his arms winding around Arthur’s neck as he held the prince closer, the two taking the moment to just breathe in each other and remind themselves again of just how lucky they were.

It had only been when spring had begun to dawn again that Merlin felt time began to start. The fresh air and the sunshine did Arthur the world of good, gradually tempting him out from his self-inflicted isolation. The Knights welcomed him back respectfully, slowing down their moves enough for Arthur to regain his strength, but not patronising him or asking what had kept him from his duties for months. As soon as he started training, Arthur’s appetite and sleeping drastically improved and before a month had passed, he was back to his old self.

At least, he seemed to be. Merlin knew better; he heard the cries at night. He was the one there to rush to Arthur’s side and coax him back to the land of alertness, not letting his love lose himself to his demons again. Not when they had come this far and finally making progress. But the more Arthur improved, the more their relationship began to change.

“But maybe I like helping you.”

“Hmm,” Merlin hummed happily, kissing Arthur’s neck before regretfully extracting himself. “Maybe I like you helping me. My very own knight.”

He wormed free of Arthur’s grip and quickly set about securing the horses. Arthur looked too relaxed to be moving from this spot anytime soon, but Merlin knew he sometimes forgot about the practical things when he was lost in a moment. The warlock had no intention of having to walk back after the horses had bolted.

Arthur sat down on the grass, watching Merlin for a moment before reclining back. His arms folded under his head, causing a slither of skin to show where his shirt rose. Merlin was sure he did it on purpose and forced himself to look away. He couldn’t get distracted; not until his work was done. After that… who knew?

He didn’t know whose idea it had been for him to first spend the night. Arthur’s nightmares started to increase and Merlin found it easier to be in the room rather than being called by Arthur’s screams and whimpers. After ending up climbing onto the bed himself in order to soothe the prince, they found the arrangement suited them. Merlin slept in Arthur’s bed from then on.

It was only when summer was on the cusp of emerging they went further than that. Now, it was like they couldn’t stop.

Stealing a glance back at the prince, Merlin could almost feel the tips of his ears burning when he thought about what they did every night. In fact, what they had done that morning before Arthur had insisted Merlin went and fetched them both breakfast. It had been more than Merlin’s pleasure to let Arthur be on the giving end, to allow the prince to be on the other side compared to what he was used to. Maybe one day they would brave switching positions, but for now, Merlin was happy.

Once the horses were secure, Merlin made to join Arthur on the ground. But before he could do, a soft splash met his ears. It was only gentle, the sound of a stray twig detaching from a tree and hitting water below. But it was enough to make Merlin curious. He shot Arthur a glance, but when the prince simply smirked at him in response, Merlin knew he had to find out where they were.

Pushing aside some branches, he didn’t have far to go. He couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping. He thought he knew the lands surrounding Camelot, but he had no idea there was such a gorgeous lake so far into the wood. No wonder Arthur was looking so pleased with himself, for he must have known it was here and had intended for this to be their destination all along. Merlin knew that Arthur was aware how much his servant enjoyed being out in the open, and the rush of affection he felt for the prince at that moment almost took his breath away. Deciding to thank Arthur, Merlin made his way back through.

He stopped in front of the sprawled prince, knowing by the twinkle in Arthur’s eye he must have heard the gasp. Merlin simply smirked, lifted his hands and began taking his scarf off. His jacket followed to the ground before he toed off his boots. His heart thudding hard, Merlin locked eyes with Arthur before continuing to strip.

“I’m going for a swim,” he said invitingly before slipping out of the last of his clothes and hurrying towards the water. He could almost feel the way his neck was burning as his blush spread, but the sound of movement behind him meant he knew it was worth it. He knew Arthur wouldn’t have been able to resist, especially considering the man probably had already thought something similar when he planned where they were going.

The water was cool, but not cold. The trees surrounding the area had caused it to become a suntrap and the heat made the water pleasant. Merlin submersed himself before turning to the shore just in time to appreciate Arthur properly before the prince too entered the water and swam out to meet him.

For a while, it was as if the world had just disappeared. Even their budding relationship didn’t seem important; they were just two friends playing around without a care in the world as if they were children. They spent the afternoon racing across the lake, having mock-water fights or just floating on the surface and allowing the sun to caress their faces.

Merlin wished it could have last forever, but he knew that was not the case. The drop in temperature was almost alarming when the sun dipped behind the trees and Merlin shivered before he could stop himself.

“Such a girl,” Arthur teased, naturally having seen the movement. Merlin turned to face him, finding that Arthur was barely more than a few paces away. Launching himself out of the water, Merlin threw himself at the prince. His intention to bowl him over and therefore dunk him in the water backfired as Arthur simply took a step backwards, steadying himself before catching Merlin. Rather than letting go, Merlin just let his legs wrap around Arthur’s waist.

He meant it teasingly, not wanting to make it easy for Arthur to throw him off. But the second he did it he suddenly realised just how close they were, even brushing against each other and instantly causing arousal to shoot through Merlin. He took one glance at Arthur and knew the prince was thinking the same.

But before either of them could say it, their lips had met. Arthur’s hands cupped Merlin around the arse as he held him in the water, fingers kneading slightly. Merlin moaned, coiling his arms around Arthur’s neck and threading his fingers through the man’s hair. He fell into Arthur’s kisses, losing himself to the sensation and barely noticing when Arthur started to walk them back towards the shore, continuing to take Merlin’s weight even when the water stopped supporting him.

Merlin wasn’t aware of returning to land as he continued to kiss his love. It was only when his back hit the ground did he realise that Arthur was hovering over him, hands stroking and brushing with feather light touches as they continued to kiss. As if sensing that Merlin’s mind had caught up with them again, Arthur stopped kissing his lips, but instead began to trail it down his body, sucking and nibbling as he went.

Merlin was lost.

He knew there were moans and gasps escaping from him, but he had no intention of stopping himself, not caring they were out in the open. Arthur wouldn’t have picked this place if there was a chance they were going to be discovered, for Merlin was sure the prince had had something like this in mind when he had led them here. He knew what the lake would have done to Merlin.

When Arthur reached his knees, their eyes met. Merlin nodded, biting his lip because he knew what Arthur was wordlessly asking him. Arthur smiled, gently kissing the inside of his leg before bending it up towards Merlin’s chest. They didn’t have anything to ease the way, so Arthur pressed his fingers to Merlin’s lips. Eagerly – like a drowning man – Merlin sucked as best as he could.

They still went slowly and gently, and Merlin was getting close to yanking Arthur the full way when the prince finally sheathed himself and began moving. Not wanting to surrender control completely, Merlin entangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair and drew the man down for a kiss. There was none of the gentleness in it as Arthur’s hand wrapped around Merlin, stroking him in time to his thrusts.

The day had been too perfect; Merlin didn’t stand a chance. His back arched and his fingers scrambled at Arthur’s back as he came. Panting, he fell back and could only stare through half-lidded eyes as Arthur took hold of his hips and lost control, pounding into him as if his life depended on it. It only took a few thrusts before Arthur suddenly grunted and stilled. He pulled out and Merlin tugged him down next to him. Arthur had managed to find the last sunny spot by the lake and for the time being, they were warm enough.

Merlin sighed, rolling over until he could snuggle into the crook of Arthur’s arm. He could feel the man playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

“Merlin?”

“Mm?” Merlin yawned, trying to get closer to Arthur than was physical possible. He didn’t care; no one was going to take his prince from him again.

“I love you,” Arthur whispered. Merlin glanced up, tears filling his eyes as a beaming smile shot over his face. He had uttered those words to Arthur almost a month ago when the man had been having a bad day and made sure to repeat it regularly so Arthur could never doubt how he felt. But this was the first time he had heard the prince returning them. Not wanting to spoil the moment, he reached up and kissed Arthur’s nose, deciding that said enough for him.

Judging by Arthur’s chuckle, it had done. Merlin sighed as he made himself comfortable on Arthur’s chest. He might have been destined to protect Arthur, but that didn’t mean the prince couldn’t do the same for him and Merlin felt safe enough to drift to sleep.

After all, he knew if anyone wanted to harm his golden prince, they would have to go through him first. And if there was one thing Merlin knew he was good at, it was protecting his destiny.


End file.
